


Cooling Off

by Anonymously_Awesome



Series: Smokin' [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And Kuroko - Freeform, AoKaga centric, As is the whole series, But infrequent, But other than that I'm clean!, Can be read without though, Even slighter KiKasa, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Fluff 'n' all that good stuff, Future Fic, Happy Valentine's Day!, He needs his own tag tbh, It's a break from all the heavy stuff, M/M, Mkay language is strong, Multi, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Set after Burnin' Up, Slight mentions of GoM, Working AU, because I said so, but read it anyways, everyone is chill, everything is cute, slight language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Awesome/pseuds/Anonymously_Awesome
Summary: Second installment to Smokin'. What Aomine and Kagami get up to on their days off...Featuring their local park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine's gift from me to you. AoKaga style ^_^
> 
> The weather on the way to the gym was so lovely today and I was like 'Ahhh!' Spring is round the corner! Rejoice! And it just put me in such a good mood that I couldn't bring myself to do any coursework. Because that would be cruel, wouldn't it?
> 
> So, the second addition to the Smokin' series. Can be read as a standalone but then why would you? Because Burnin' Up was some spicy stuff, just sayin...  
> The rating is more acceptable for this than my other works. I'd been wanting to write more cute stuff but the situation didn't lend itself. There will be more where this came from though. No promises, but this particular story MIGHT get a direct sequel. Depends how busy and bothered I am, and in that order! But there will definitely be more works added to the series. Non-chronological for the most part.  
> I've said enough on that, methinks.
> 
> I'm just glad I was able to get this up in time for the big V day (no, not virgin). It's actually one of my favourite days of the year. Everything is just CUTE and I'm such a die-hard romantic it physically hurts sometimes. I don't think you'd be able to tell reading some of my other stuff, but I legit am, mkay?
> 
> Apologies in advance for the typos but when life gives you lemons...eat lemons, I guess...
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And I hope you enjoy! ^_^ mwah!
> 
> Edit: Oh my days, I clicked 'Post' and it was like Page Responding Too Slowly and I was SHOOOK!! Not today Satan! Out of here with that demonic nonsense! Moral of the story, always save your work! Because trusting your Internet connection will be the first and last mistake you make! A_A out *salutes*

It was one of those rare days off where both Kagami and Aomine weren't at work. More often than not, they treated it like a mini-holiday where they completely isolated themselves and just basked in 'the warmth of companionship'. Or in Aomine-speak, 'played basketball and had loads of sex'.

 

But on this particular day off, Kagami insisted they do the former but not the latter. They'd gone to Kise's stag do the weekend before which just so happened to be located in Fiji. He'd gotten his pilot license a year earlier so he flew them all directly to the island and from Friday night onward they had all proceeded to get totally wasted. It had been on Saturday night, when a drunk Aomine Daiki, overwhelmed with emotion, had proposed to an even drunker Kagami Taiga, who in his alcohol-infused, love/lust-fuelled haze had said yes. They then went on to 'consummate their marriage'.

"Which totally makes no sense cause like, you're not even married yet!" Kise had giggled at the time but he was even more drunk than they were so they ignored him.

The next morning, after resolving an uncomfortable incident involving a much soberer Aomine, a tub of lard and a Doraemon key ring, they flew back to mainland Japan where Aomine had wasted no time in telling everyone they knew that he had finally ' _made Kagami his wife_ '. Which prompted countless (expected) shocked enquiries because ' _hadn't they been married for years now?_ '. Which further prompted Kagami to tell both parties to shut the hell up and tersely inform them that they weren't married yet and wouldn't ever be if Aomine ' _didn't stop running his damn mouth_ '.

As Aomine didn't want to get any deeper into his boyfriend's-fiance's-bad books, he grudgingly agreed to go to the park and spend the day relaxing. Which is exactly what they did.

 

* * *

 

Following a heated one-on-one-

Which Aomine lost in several ways. He thought it would be clever to throw the match slightly and let Kagami win to get back into his good graces. He  _thought_  he was being sly but in reality, he was painfully obvious and Kagami unsurprisingly took offence to his efforts, claiming Aomine wasn't taking him seriously.

\- Aomine took Kagami to the café in the centre of the park, letting him loose on the menu. Kagami loved the place, and they frequented it often whenever they came to play basketball together.

 

" _Really_? I can buy  anything?" Aomine rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, duh. I just said you could, didn't I?"

"I mean, I guess so...-"

"So go nuts. I know I pissed you off back at the court and besides...I haven't taken you on a date in ages."

Kagami attempted to hide his blush by stuffing his face. It didn't work but Aomine appreciated the effort. 

...

They wound up relaxing in the shade of one of the gigantic oaks in the park. It was a secluded spot that was favoured by couples as they didn't want to risk getting decimated by stray footballs or crashing kites.

Aomine sat with his back against the gnarled tree trunk and his knees up. Kagami sat in between them with his legs stretched out and his back pressed against Aomine's front. The bluenette had woven their fingers together and then wrapped the resulting tangle of limbs around the redhead's waist, effectively trapping him. Not that he minded.

"See? Isn't this nice?" Kagami hummed, stroking Aomine's thumb with his.

"Yeah..." The unspoken ' _but I'd rather be screwing you_ ' hung momentarily in the air, before Kagami dispelled it.

"Thank you for being so sweet today. You didn't have to do so much..."

"I kinda did. Bad books remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Forgot about that..." Aomine cursed his big mouth; clearly being around Kagami was contagious.

"That's not an issue anymore."

" _Seriously_?"

Kagami swiveled in his grip, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Seriously." Aomine chased the smiling mouth, initiating another kiss that deepened when Kagami sighed in pleasure.

Aomine's tongue danced with Kagami's own, neither fighting for dominance like they normally did, but instead sharing it, as his hold tightened possessively. He didn't ever want to let him go. He wanted Kagami by his side for the rest of his life. And the ring in his pocket was proof of that.

 

"What's wrong?" Kagami pulled away from him a bit so he could see the handsome face above him clearly.

"Huh?" All Aomine could see was Kagami's sparkling ruby eyes, a slightly flushed face and moist, swollen lips. The image was working wonders on his neglected manhood.

"I don't know...I felt a ' _shift_ '?"

"A ' _shift_ '? What, you mean my-"

" **No**. That's not what I mean. But I felt that, too. I'll deal with it when we get home." Aomine definitely shifted then, to the amusement of his boyfriend.

"So if it's not that, then what?"

"I can't really put it into words...what were you just thinking about?"

"Are you sure?" Aomine asked, surprised. Kagami tended to be very responsive to his dirty talk, and the last thing either of them needed was to get caught reenacting Aomine's filthy fantasies in public. But for Kagami* (*his dick), Aomine was willing to try.

"So you're naked, right-" Kagami caught on fast and stopped him before they both ended up getting banned from the park.

"That wasn't what I meant!" he yelled quickly. "I meant before before. Like right before we stopped making out. That's why I stopped. Because of the shift."

Realisation dawned, and the fact that Kagami was so in tune with him that he could sense even the most minute changes in his mood made his heart race. Wasn't this just confirmation that Kagami was meant to be his? So what was he waiting for?

"There. I felt it again. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing..."

"Aho-"

"Nothing that you don't know already. Now go to sleep."

"I don't-"

"Yes. Yes you do."

Kagami sighed, hiding his smile and reclined further into Aomine's loving embrace. The bluenette angled his head slightly to allow his lover to press his face into the crook of his neck, as he loved to do, before swiftly falling asleep. And it wasn't long before he followed suit.

 

 ...

 

Kagami wasn't sure how long he was asleep for but he awoke to the orange glow of a late summer's afternoon and Aomine everywhere. His touch, his scent, his presence...this... _this_ was his happy place.

He twisted in Aomine's lax arms to take in the beautiful surroundings. He wanted to burn the image into his mind forever. He couldn't recall any point in recent times where he'd been this blissed-out.

 

"Yip!"

 

Scratch that.

Scratch everything.

 

This wasn't his happy place.

He was pretty confident, to a 99.99% degree of certainty, that he was in  **hell**.

And he'd just met Cerberus.

 

Aomine awoke to the sound of his husband-to-be shrieking from somewhere above him. Like any normal person, he was more concerned about the location of the noise as opposed to the sound itself.

Looking up, he saw Kagami trying to clamber up the huge oak tree and doing a decent job of both the climbing and playing the role of a harassed, frightened cat. Below him, a very young, very small, very  _joyful_  dog bounced around trying to understand why her new playmate wasn't as interested in her as she was in him.

Like any normal person, Aomine nearly wet himself laughing.

"Don't  _laugh_  you asshole! Get that thing AWAY from me!" Aomine howled harder, clutching pathetically at his aching abdomen. "This  ** _isn't_**  funny!"

Rendering his boyfriend useless, he climbed higher, reaching out desperately and by some miracle managing to reach one of the branches on the lower bough of the great tree.

He crawled slowly along it, the puppy below mirroring his movements. He didn't want to go too far, in case his weight caused the branch to snap and throw him into the jaws of death, so he got comfortable on his perch as he didn't see a rescue in his immediate future, sitting back to rest in the junction between the trunk and the end of the branch.

He pondered why exactly he bothered with Aomine in any way, shape or form. Because it really didn't seem worth it when he was always being thrown to the wolves like this. He guessed this is what people meant when they said relationships weren't always smooth sailing.

The nobbled bark stabbed into Kagami's back, making him wriggle in discomfort. The movement caused the branch to tremble in silent warning.

It also caused the beehive on the end of the branch to shake uncertainly. Kagami hadn't noticed it there before, as he'd been too worried about the puppy, but now that he did he couldn't help but see it as a potential threat. Not so much for him, though...

 

A couple of curious bees left their hive to investigate the disturbance and a few floated down to scope the area. 

 

_Uh oh._

 

"Aho, you might want to-!"

 

Kagami knew for a fact that Aomine in the Zone couldn't hold a torch to Aomine running from bees. They were just in two different realms of speed.

He watched the blue bullet that was his boyfriend disappear at light speed into the distance with dismay. At least he'd had a chance of being rescued while Aomine was still there -even if he _was_ in the middle of a laughing fit. But now, he was stranded.

He looked down and considered making a break for it but heard a pleased bark, indicating that he probably wouldn’t make it out there without _some_ contact.

_This sucks._

He had no other choice, but to wait it out in the tree and hope that someone, _anyone_ would come and get him. He couldn't help but see the irony of his predicament. On his one day off, he ended up being the one in need of a firefighter. Such was life. 

 

* * *

 

“…mi-kun? Kagami-kun?” The redhead slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see his pale best friend staring up at him.

“Hey Kuroko,” he murmured, stretching languidly, “what are you doing here?”

“Aomine-kun called. He wanted me to come and help you get down because he was… _otherwise engaged_ …” Kagami suddenly remembered his earlier predicament and leapt up in relief. The action nearly caused him to tumble headfirst out of the tree, but thankfully his quick reflexes saved him from a truly unpleasant end to the day...to his _life_ judging by the height.

“Please be more careful, Kagami-kun. Despite what people often say, you aren’t actually a cat, and you certainly don’t have nine lives. I would have thought that in light of your engagement you’d want to _extend_ your life, not end it. And I would be very sad if you died.”

Kagami had never agreed with the notion that he was a tiger, house cat or otherwise but people continue to brand him with the title, much to his disgust. He saw no resemblance himself, but it was blatant to anyone watching that the way he leapt down from the oak tree was distinctly feline. He gave Kuroko a measured look.

“I’ve told you: I’m no cat. But thanks for saving my ass. I thought I was going to be there all night!”

He picked up his phone from where it lay on the picnic blanket they’d brought and scrolled through the new messages he had. There were a few from Takao and Kise (but that was a given) and a string of texts from his _beloved_.

 

**Wed, 30/06/xx**

Sorry baby I had somewhere I really needed to be…it was kinda an emergency

**16:21**

Don’t know when I’ll be coming back. Are the

**16:22**

I mean, you still up there? Like on the same branch?

**16:22**

Text me if you get down babe

**16:24**

Are you still up there?

**16:25**

Oh fuck you left your phone on the ground didn’t you?

**16:30**

Fuck it I’m calling Tetsu

**16:32**

 

Kagami rolled his eyes with an unimpressed smirk. Trust Aomine to refuse to own up to his own fears. Kagami was convinced that if he questioned him, he’d pretend he hadn’t seen any bees.

Kuroko had disappeared as quickly as he’d come and Kagami suspected it had something to do with the puppy so he thought it better not to question it. He didn’t want to jinx himself.

He stooped down with a sigh to pick up the abandoned blanket and fold it up. As he did so, he caught something glinting in the fading light out of the corner of his eye, before it disappeared. But when he looked down he couldn’t see anything. He shrugged and got ready to walk away…

…but he felt something stopping him.

_Hasn’t the day been long enough?_

He got down on his hands and knees and sifted through the short strands of grass, looking for whatever it was he saw, or thought he saw. He was seconds away from giving up, when he felt something hard and cold.

He picked up the beautiful golden ring and turned it slowly in the light. It glittered slightly, the embedded sapphire stones reflecting what was left of the sun’s rays. Kagami’s heart was ready to burst; it felt swollen to maximum capacity with his love for Aomine. Trust him to leave the ring behind in favour of escape. He was a complete idiot at times…

But it was one of the many things Kagami adored about him.

He started sliding the ring onto his middle finger when his sensitive skin detected unexpected friction on the inside of the golden band. He took it back off and tilted it on its side. Sure enough, there was an inscription, in tiny, delicate cursive.

_I love blue on you_

His cheeks reddened. _I’ll bet he does._ But he felt _that_ much happier. Aomine really was something when he put his mind to it. He slid the ring all the way down this time, and it sat snuggly at the base of his finger. Before he knew it, he was calling Aomine.

“Where are you?” he asked as soon as the call connected, absent-mindedly stroking the junction between his middle and ring fingers. The ring felt so… _right_.

“The café.”

“I thought you had somewhere important to be? Like our bedroom, hiding under the covers-”

“Shut up!” Kagami laughed, ready to end the call.

“Er…Kagami?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you leaving now?”

“ _Yeah_ …” He spotted Kuroko in distance, thankfully dog-free and motioned for him to come over.

“Did you see anything there…like on the blanket?” Kagami played dumb.

“Depends on what you mean by _anything_ …” It was clear that Aomine couldn’t tell whether Kagami was being serious or not.

“I mean…” He huffed, irritated. “Did you see anything besides the blanket?” Kagami hesitated. But only for a second.

“Nope! See you in a bit.”

_Vengeance **is** pretty sweet._

 

* * *

 

The two men walked into the nearly empty café and saw Aomine sitting in one corner of the room, drumming anxiously on the table. He looked up as they entered.

“Tetsu, thanks for helping me out, man.” Kuroko smiled.

“It’s not a problem, Aomine-kun. Anything to help a friend.” They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Kuroko stepped towards the door.

“I should probably go now. School starts early tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you two on Friday.” Kagami grinned at him.

“See you then! Seven, okay?” Kuroko nodded and waved to both of them before making his way through the door.

“Oh, and congratulations, Kagami-kun.” Kagami positively _glowed_ and Kuroko left before the questioning could begin.

“What the hell did that mean?” Aomine asked, forehead furrowing. Kagami shrugged.

“Hell if I know.”

“Your face says otherwise.” The smile grew and he held out a hand to his _fiancé._

“Whatever. Let’s go.” He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the café, after saying goodbye to the smiling staff.

 

They ambled through the park, heading out of the gates and onto the street. As they didn’t live very far -it was about a fifteen-minute walk-they we able to make the journey on foot. They didn’t really talk, instead choosing to enjoy the comfortable silence that surrounded them as they strolled, still holding hands.

Aomine linked his fingers with Kagami’s and _that’s_ when the penny dropped.

“What the **_fuck_**?”

“ _Language_!” Kagami teased.

“Where the fuck did you get this?!” He stared from the ring to Kagami and back again, not understanding what had happened.

“Was I not supposed to?” he questioned, the very picture of innocence.

“Not _yet_ you weren’t! _Fuck_ , I was supposed to give it to you-”

“You _were_ , but instead you did exactly what you did earlier with the beehive.” They halted, a street away from their house. It was darker now, but there was still enough light to make their way home.

“What?”

“You ran away from your fears.” Aomine said nothing. “What, did you think I’d say no?”

“Well, not like that but-”

“But nothing! In case you didn’t get the memo, I kind of love you, idiot. And I’m pretty sure you do, too. As far as I know, that’s all there is to it. Besides, if I didn’t take it myself, I wasn’t going to be getting it until at _least_ next year. What with you being a wimp and all…”

“I’m **_not_** a wimp-” Kagami snorted.

“Yeah, you are. But guess what? I love that about you. Just as much as I love everything else.” Aomine’s heart faltered and he squeezed Kagami’s hand painfully tight. The redhead didn’t complain one bit, smiling as though it didn’t hurt at all.

“I. Love. _You_. Aomine. And don’t you forget it.” Aomine pulled him close, until they were body-to-body and he could feel everything. And he meant _everything_.

“I’m kinda forgetful though,” he whispered against his lips, watching them curve into a smile, “care to jog my memory?”

“Gladly.” And with that he pulled his head down, and proceeded to show him _just_ how much he was loved by one, Kagami-soon to be Aomine, if a certain bluenette got his way-Taiga.

 FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you not? Tell me what you thought in the comments below!  
> 'I love blue on you'...I squealed, when will MY Aomine come riding in on a white steed? (Or blue Lambo, when did I ever say I was fussy, pls) If you geddit, good! If you don't, complain in the comments and we can tussle. Though added note, it was actually going to be: 'I love blue on you. All day, every day.' Which is more self-explanatory, no? But as some of you may no, I'm a realist. So at some point, I sat back and thought: This is a ring, not a bloody belt. Ain't no one got the space for that! hahaha!
> 
> And if you like the theme or general direction of this series, subscribe to it so you don't miss any updates! For your benefit not mine, promise!  
> I have to go and do said coursework from earlier because of course I do, but...I regret nothing. Gym. All day, every day.  
> I'll see you when I see you! ;) mwah!


End file.
